This invention is related to devices and methods for mounting a first article to a second article such that the first article when mounted is level.
Commonly a bracket is used to mount a first article to a second article. Regardless of using a bracket, traditionally a level is held up against the article or the bracket so that it may be mounted in a level position so as to enable the level mounting of a first article to a second article. The requirement of needing a separate level can be cumbersome in certain applications. Furthermore, certain articles or brackets, either due to their geometric shape or the shape of the article to which they are mounted, do not readily lend themselves to the use of a separate level; for example, when mounting an article to a wall where the article does not possess a flat external surface against which a level may be held.